Alone I Breal
by fugiwara-no-sai
Summary: One Shot...Sesshoumaru smiling? Why is he smiling? Kagome and Sesshoumaru's encounter. What happens when Inu walks in.


Disclaimer: I donot own any inuyasha characters. Lyrics used in the fic are ownd by Korn  
  
Synopsis: Inuyasha comes to a secluded area only to see Kagome and his brother.   
  
_lyrics - are in italics_  
  
-sesshoumaru's silence-  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"spoken"  
  
Alone I Break  
  
By: Kyo  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
I was the only one still awake. Shippo had long ago fell asleep in my sleeping bag and Sango was sleeping far, far away form teh Miroku.  
  
I had to laugh at their situation. Why couldn't Miroku and Sango just tell each other how they feel? Why? Because of Naraku.   
  
I sighed and peeked up into the trees to see if Inuyasha had fallen asleep. I smiled and slowly stood from my spot on the campground. Inuyasha would just kill me if he knew that I was speaking with his brother behind his back.   
  
Normal POV  
  
Kagome walked as quietly as she could away from her sleeping friends. But unknown to her, Inuyasha was not sleep. He cracked his eye open and watched Kagome disappeared into teh thick forrest.   
  
"Where the hell is that wench going at this time of night," he murmurred to himself as he followed Kagome at a safe distance.   
  
Kagome appeared at a large lake. The moon and stars were being reflected of the still waters. She sat at the waters edge and slid her shoes and socks off. She placed her feet into the water and sighed.  
  
'This feels good,' she thought. 'I wonder if he will show up to night?'  
  
As if on queue, the was a loud rustling in the bushes next to her. Kagome laid there and looked up a tthe sky when a face came into her vision.  
  
"Miko," Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha was about to jumped out of the tree to yell at Kagome when he saw his brother come out of the abushes acrpss from Kagome.   
  
Inuyasha stayed stilled to see if Sesshoumaru would attack. "Miko, why are you here?"  
  
"Just out enjoying the night. Why are you here sesshoumaru?"  
  
-silence-  
  
"Oh come on. Do not give me the silent treatment. What brings you here to this quiet little place?"  
  
Kagome heard a shifting of fabric and knew that sesshoumaru was sitting next to her. She smiled and turned to look at him.   
  
Sesshoumaru was sitting with his left leg bent at an angle and his other stretched out in front of him. His hands were laced around his left knee and he was staring out over the lake.  
  
Kagome turned back to look up at the sky.  
  
"Aren't they beautiful? I always wonder if there was someone like me out there in the vast space doing the same thing that I am doing now. Have you ever had such thoughts, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
-Silence-  
  
Kagome sighed and sat up, "Sesshou-chan, why are you so reserved tonight? You are usually pumping me full of questions?"  
  
"Why do you insist on using that despicable name?"  
  
"Well it is the only way i can get you to respond to me. SO tell me, what is bothering you." Inuyasha almost fell out of the tree when Sesshoumaru sat next to Kagome instead of attacking her.  
  
'What the hell,' he thought. What puzzled him the most was the conversation they was carrying on.   
  
'They act like they are friends or something and whats' up with the Sesshou-chan thing?'  
  
Inuyasha sat there on the branch and proceeded to watch them. Sesshoumaru sighed and looked at Kagome's face.  
  
'Such innocence,' he thought as he turned to look back across the water.  
  
"I have nothing to say."  
  
_Pick me up  
  
been bleeding too long  
  
Right here, right now  
  
I'll stop it some how_  
  
"That's lie, Sesshou-chan. We have been talking since that incident in your fathers' grave with Inuyasha. I might not know you well to understand you but I do know enough when something is bothering you."  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked a the comment and glanced at her.   
  
_I will make it go away  
  
can't be here no more  
  
Seems this is the only way  
  
I will soon be gone_  
  
_these feelings will be gone  
  
these feelings will be gone_  
  
"I'm tired. Tired of being who and what I am," Sesshoumaru replied and glanced upwards towards the stars.  
  
"Sesshou?" 'Well that was different.'  
  
"Did it ever occur to you miko that I was not always like this? That I was totally and utterly someone different?"  
  
"No it never did." Kagome heard a small snort. "Why are you telling me this now?"  
  
-Silence-  
  
Sesshoumaru had let his mask slip for the first time in 50 years. He looked at Kagome and Kagome gasped. There she saw the hurt, the pain, the loneliness in Sesshoumaru.   
  
"You know of the human that travels with me?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"I need you to watch after her for me after Naraku has been destroyed."  
  
_Now I see the times they change  
  
leaving doesn't seems so strange  
  
I am hoping I can find  
  
where to leave my hurt behind  
  
All this shit I seem to take  
  
all alone I seem to break  
  
I have lived the best I can  
  
Does this make me not a man?_ _  
  
_"Sesshou?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up again towards the sky and gave a ironic laugh.  
  
"It seems a little bit ironic that the most feared taiyoukai is bearing his soul to a ningen. What would the other lords say?"  
  
Kagome let out a small gasp.  
  
"Did you know, miko that I actually enjoyed the presence of certain humans in my younger days when my father was here. My father and mother were the only youkai that i knew that allowed humans in their castle and territory as long as there was no threaten undertone or hostility. I even had several friends that were human. But when my father shoice to mate with a human he destroyed her and or home. The lords always fought him trying to overthrow his rule and my mother shut herself up. But it was I that tried to make light of things as you would say. I tried to make things right."  
  
_Shut me off  
  
I am ready,  
  
Heart stops  
  
I stand alone  
  
Can't be on my own  
_  
" BUt it didn't work. I was ridicule by all youkai no matter where I went in my fathers lands and it only got worse if I left the boundaries. That's when I knew that I had to be stronger to protect myself and my mother. Well unfortunately, that woman had Inuyasha and things took a turn for the worse. THe humans in the castle came to dislike father and Inuyasha's mother. I was told on one occasion that the reason that someone liked working for my father was because of his loyalty and hius fondness for humans. Well the human population caught wind that my father had a hanyou son and they withdrew their loyalty. Mother saw this and wept. That same night she took her life."  
  
_I will make it go away  
  
can't be here no more  
  
Seems this is the only way  
  
I will soon be gone  
  
these feelings will be gone  
  
these feelings will be gone_  
  
"Oh sesshou," kagome placed a hand on his shoulder. He shook it off and stood up. LEaving Kagome sitting on the ground looking up at him.   
  
"I'm tired of trying to be the strongest. I'm tired of the ridicule. Do you know what I had to do to make a name for myself? I tried to get rid of a Inuyasha and his mother. But for the strangest reason I couldn't do it and i never did on the contrary to what Inuyasha thinks. There were days that brat followed me around the castle on days ends. 'Aniki this and Aniki that.' It grew aggravating he won't remember though. I had to take ridicule from human and Youkai alike because of him. So what did i do to stop it? The next being that laid a hand on him i killed without a second thought. Do you know who this being was, miko? My own friend."  
  
"Seshsoumaru why don't you just tell you brother this. I'm sure I can get Inuyasha to listen?"  
  
"Why would it matter. This Sesshoumaru has cease to have anything to do with this place once Naraku has been destroyed."  
  
_Now I see the times they change  
  
leaving doesn't seems so strange  
  
I am hoping I can find  
  
where to leave my hurt behind  
  
All this shit I seem to take  
  
all alone I seem to break  
  
I have lived the best I can  
  
Does this make me not a man?  
_  
Kagome stood and face sesshoumaru. He had his hands crossed and a relax smile on his face.  
  
"How can you say that? You have fought for this land and defended it with ruthlessness. You are just going to give it up like that? Where is Sesshoumaru and what have you done with him."  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced sideways at her and let his arms fall to his side but he kept the relaxed smile and stance. 

Inuyasha, on 3 different occasions had to stop himself from falling out of the tree.   
  
'I don't remember any of that. None.'  
  
He sat there clinging to the branch so he wouldn't accidentally annoucnce his eavesdropping. plus, he didn't want to be sat by Kagome.   
  
'Why would sesshoumaru want this? Why would he give up something he fought so hard for?"  
  
For the first time in his life. Inuyasha sat there and thought about his brother in a different light.

"I am standing right here, miko."  
  
Kagome shook her head and stood up. She brush her skirt off and turned to walk away from him when she felt something grip her wrist.   
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Why would you care? You are running away from your responsibilities."  
  
_Am I going to leave this place?  
  
What is it I'm running from?  
  
is there nothing more to come? (am I Gunna leave this place?)_  
  
"Then why are you running from me?" Sesshoumaru pulled her back to his side. Kagome huffed and just stood there. Sesshoumaru looked up towards the sky.  
  
_Is it always black in space?  
  
Am I going to take it's place?  
  
Am I going to leave this race? (Am I going to leave this race?)  
_  
"I guess god's up in this place? what is it that I've become?  
  
is there something more to come," Sesshoumaru whispered?  
  
Kagome looked at the taiyoukai and shook her head. She didn't know whether to reply or leave him to his thoughts.   
  
"I have to go. Inuyasha is probably on his way here."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and let Kagome go. As Kagome walked off intot eh woulds at a fast pace Sesshoumaru turned his head sideways.  
  
"I know you are up there, brother?"  
  
INuyasha jumped down and away from his brother. Even after hearing all of that. Inuyasha was still wary of his brother.   
  
"So is what you tell Kagome the truth?"  
  
"This sesshoumaru never lies."  
  
"Feh. How come i don't remember none of this?"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and turned away from Inuyasha.  
  
_Now I see the times they change  
  
leaving doesn't seems so strange_  
  
"You were nothing but a mere pup."  
  
_I am hoping I can find  
  
where to leave my hurt behind_  
  
"But you stood up for me. You killed you friend. Why? Why do you try to kill me if you protected me once?"  
  
_All this shit I seem to take  
  
all alone I seem to break_  
  
Sesshoumaru started walking away and said, "I did more than protect you. I risk my life and my name for you. When this is over Inuyasha. What wish will you make on the Shikon Jewel?"  
  
_I have lived the best I can  
  
Does this make me not a man?_  
  
Inuyasha watched his brother disappeared with the woods and stood there wondering and contemplating on what just happened.  
  
Well what do you think? This is my first fic and I thought it was pretty allright. Seems a little stupid. It may seem like it should continue but should it? Read and review


End file.
